


don’t know how it happened but I am all shook up

by simplytheschittiest



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, DJL The Room Heats Up Prompt, DJL UC&P Prompt, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplytheschittiest/pseuds/simplytheschittiest
Summary: They’re staring at each other from across the room. Slowly, the temperature in the room heats up...





	don’t know how it happened but I am all shook up

**Author's Note:**

> Title is (obviously) from _False Alarms_ by Noah Reid.

* * *

  
They're staring at each other from across the room. Slowly, the temperature in the room heats up as the other patrons of the bar begin to trickle in. It’s a small space, made even smaller by the poor arrangement of high-top tables and the lack of concern for the posted maximum occupancy. Through the sea of people, polyester, and poor lighting, David loses track of the attractive stranger who has held captive his attention since he first walked through the door.

It’s singles night. In a dive bar on the outskirts of town. And David is feeling flushed but can't exactly be sure of the cause just yet. Maybe it’s the leather jacket. Could it be the overcrowded bar? Or the lack of space between him and what feels like one hundred of the area’s most undesirable singles? Perhaps it’s the harsh fluorescent lighting, which is dimmed only because half of the overhead bulbs have burnt out.   
  
Though, if he were to truly be honest with himself, he’d admit that it’s not the amount of people in the bar, and it’s definitely not his leather jacket. It isn’t the poor lighting or even the shocking amount of flame-retardant fabrics he’s surrounded by.

He swirls his glass, watching as the whiskey swishes from side to side, before raising it back to his lips and shuddering as it burns it’s way down his throat.

Through clenched teeth, he turns to Stevie, “Ready to go?”

She smiles at him with her signature grin and cocks her head slightly to one side. “Don’t you want to talk to him?”

David shrugs his shoulders with all of the indifference he can muster. “Who?”

Stevie nods her head towards the man on the other side of the bar and nudges David’s shoulder with her own. “Him.”

David inhales sharply and cards a finger through his hair as their eyes reconnect and he watches the other man weave through the crowd and across the bar.

He’s smaller than David. Auburn hair tousled in loose, short, curls. He smiles, radiating a strong sense of confidence that David’s never personally known, and extends his hand. 

“Hey. I’m Patrick. Can I buy you a drink?”


End file.
